


out of my body and flying above

by zombietime



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Under-negotiated Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: “I said,get me a beer,” he demands in Ricky’s voice. Shane goes stark still for several seconds before nearly tripping over himself to get back to the kitchen.Interesting.





	out of my body and flying above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequence_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/gifts), [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/gifts).



They’re at Ryan’s apartment, each of them several beers in, lounging lazily on the couch.

“Hey, grab me a beer,” Ryan says, just as Shane’s sitting back down with a cold one.

“Get your own damn beer,” Shane laughs. He stretches his enormous legs out, feet propped up on the coffee table.

And Ryan remembers the look in Shane’s eyes when they were filming earlier today. When he’d brought out Ricky for some stupid bit they were doing and Shane’s eyes grew wide before he went quiet.

“I said, _get me a beer_ ,” he demands in Ricky’s voice. Shane goes stark still for several seconds before nearly tripping over himself to get back to the kitchen.

Interesting.

Ryan stands up to meet him and Shane looks bashful as he hands over the bottle. Ryan twists off the cap and runs his tongue over the rim, his eyes locked on Shane’s. It’s ridiculous and normally he’d be laughing before he even got this far, but the way Shane is looking at him tells him that this isn’t such a bad idea after all. He takes a long pull off the beer, lips sliding over the neck of the bottle. He wipes his mouth afterward and glances down at his crotch and then back up at Shane, raising an eyebrow as if to say, “Well?”

Shane’s eyebrows perk up before he takes a few steps forward, closing the distance between them. Ryan puts a hand on his shoulder, applies gentle pressure and Shane just _drops_. He’s down on his knees without a word, none of the sass that usually accompanies nearly every conversation they’ve ever had. Even when they’ve fooled around in the past, Shane’s stupid running commentary has filled the quiet space between kisses. 

But now, Shane is looking up at him, speechless and the silence hangs heavily. Ryan curls his hand along Shane’s cheek and Shane leans into it just the tiniest bit. When Ryan pops open the button of his fly, Shane’s eyes widen almost comically. Ryan slides his jeans down over his hips and cocks his head, gauging Shane’s reaction.

Shane glances up at him, his lips slightly parted, and reaches out to tug at the waistband of Ryan’s boxers. Ryan’s fingers wrap around Shane’s wrists and Ricky’s voice comes out of his mouth once more.

“I don’t remember saying you could touch.” A pitiful noise comes out of Shane’s mouth and Ryan has never been more pleased with himself. “Keep your hands at your sides,” he instructs.

Shane obeys.

“Open your mouth.”

Shane does. 

Ryan threads a hand through his hair, pulling his head down so he can grind against Shane’s face. It’s immensely satisfying, having Shane actually do what he says for once. His tongue is hot and wet against the fabric of Ryan’s boxers and Ryan can’t wait to find out what it feels like to actually have Shane’s mouth on his dick. They’ll save that for another night. Ryan’s not in any rush. 

He grinds against Shane’s face for as long as he can stand it, drinking in every single one of Shane’s muffled groans. He releases his hold on Shane’s hair, allows him to lean back and takes a good long look at Shane’s flushed face.

Ryan knows the smirk on his face doesn’t belong to him -- it’s all Ricky.

“Stick out your tongue,” Ricky commands. 

Ryan’s never had the desire to come on someone’s face before, but apparently tonight is the night that changes. It doesn’t take long -- not with Shane on his knees, being so obedient. He flinches a little when Ryan comes -- most of it landing on his outstretched tongue, but some drips down his chin. When Ryan taps the head of his cock against Shane’s tongue, he closes his lips around it, licks away what’s left.

There’s only so much a man can stand. Ryan hauls him up to his feet and shoves him back onto the couch. They make-out like teenagers, Ryan’s hand shoved down the front of Shane’s jeans. Shane’s eyes are glassy and dazed when he comes and they fall asleep like that, damp spot in Shane’s pants be damned. 

\--

Ryan is being very responsible about the whole thing. He’s been talking about hard limits and colors and Shane means to pay attention. He does, really. But the t-shirt Ryan is wearing just fits him _so perfectly_.

“Shane, are you even listening to me?” 

“Uh -- what? Yeah.”

Ryan sighs loudly and Shane feels a little bad. But it doesn’t make him stop staring at the way his biceps look in that shirt.

“ _Shane_.”  
The voice is stern and authoritative, demanding his attention. Immediately Shane’s eyes snap up. He can’t say he understands it himself, sitting there at Ryan’s kitchen table, already half lost just from the way Ryan said his name. 

“I want you to be safe,” Ryan says. His eyes are soft and tender. In an instant it all changes. Ricky’s voice says, “You’re not getting anything from me until we finish this conversation.”

Ryan makes him repeat back what the colors mean, makes him promise he'll be honest if anything goes too far and Shane's tongue is heavy in his mouth but he somehow he manages. 

"Okay," Ryan says. "I think that's everything." He stands and walks around the table. Shane pushes back in his seat and turns to face him. He tentatively puts his hands on Ryan’s waist and then that voice is back again. “Did I _say_ you could touch me?”

“Ryan,” Shane whimpers as he pulls his hands away. “Please.”

Strong fingers curl around his chin, tilting his head up so that Shane has no other option but to look in Ryan’s eyes.

“Ryan isn’t here right now,” Ricky says.

Shane swallows around the lump in his throat.

“Pull your pants down and bend over the table,” Ricky instructs. 

He releases his grasp on Shane and takes a step back. Shane stands, surprised to find himself unsteady on his feet. He fumbles at the zipper of his jeans, feeling Ricky’s heavy gaze upon him. His arms are crossed as he watches, his body language telling Shane that he’s not even sure that this is worthy of his time. 

Shane bends over the table, nervous but entirely sure he wants this — even though he doesn’t know what this is. Is Ryan — Ricky — going to fuck him? Spank him? Just leave him there feeling vulnerable? Shane exhales a shaky breath as he waits to find out.

The table is hard and unyielding underneath his hands as Shane shifts, trying to find a comfortable position for himself. Soft footsteps behind him trail out of the room and return. A warm hand trails over the curve of his ass and Shane inhales sharply.

“Do you like this, Shane? Ricky asks. “Giving control to me?”

A shiver runs down Shane’s spine.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Shane remembers their conversation from earlier.

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s good,” Ricky says. “You’re being so good for me.”

His fingers slip underneath the waistband of Shane’s boxer briefs, tugging them down to his thighs. His hands knead at Shane’s thighs and pull apart his ass, a thumb rubs softly over Shane’s hole and he flinches.

“Easy, baby,” Ricky says and Shane feels something inside of himself _melt._

Logically he knows that the table is made out of the same wood it was a moment ago, but Shane feels himself sinking into it as though he were laying on a marshmallow. He lets out a long slow exhale and a hand slides up, resting on his hip where his bone juts out. 

“Do you want me to make you come, Shane?”

“Yes, sir,” Shane says, barely recognizing his own voice.

“Good,” Ricky says. “I want that too.”

His hands leave Shane’s body and Shane counts the seconds in time with his breaths. Ten seconds go by before a slick finger circles around his rim. 

“Relax, baby,” Ricky says. “I’m going to make you feel good.”

Shane has to turn his face away, rests his forehead against the table and wills himself to relax. They’ve fooled around before — sleepy makeouts in motel beds, drunken hand jobs after too many hours of listening to static — nothing like this. 

The tip of a finger eases its way inside of him and Shane lets out the breath he’s been holding. There’s nothing particularly arousing about it, except for the fact that Ryan — _Ricky_ has him at his mercy. Ricky’s fingers work him open slowly, carefully, and it isn’t until he gets the third one inside that Shane understands the appeal. The stretch of his body around those thick fingers has him rocking back against Ricky’s hand, moaning against the table. 

Ricky’s free hand slides up to the small of his back, pushing his flannel out of the way and settling there. Shane can feel all five of his fingertips pressing into him.

“That’s it,” Ricky encourages. “Fuck yourself on my fingers, baby.”

Shane pushes his hips back as Ricky thrusts his fingers into him, desperate sounds pouring out of his mouth. Ricky spreads his fingers, curls them and Shane can barely stand it.

" _Please,_ sir," he whimpers.

"What do you want, Shane?" Ricky asks. "You know I'll give you anything."

"I want -- ah, _fuck_ \-- I need to come."

"Anytime you want, sweetheart. Come on my fingers," Ricky says. Like it's just that easy. "Do you want it harder, baby? Faster? Need another finger stretching you open?"

"Oh god," Shane moans. Who would have thought that Ryan was this good at dirty talk. “I — I don’t know.”

Shane feels like he’s looking on the edge of a cliff. The fear is exhilarating, but he’s not sure if he should take a step back towards safety or plunge into the unknown. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Ricky purrs. His voice is deep but smooth, like a fine wine. “Take as much time as you need. I’m not going anywhere.” 

His fingers trail up Shane’s spine, fingernails scratching back down to the small of his back. Shane closes his eyes, focusing on the feel of Ricky’s hands, on him and inside him. Fingers slide through his hair, blunt nails scratching against his scalp and Shane groans. His head is yanked back with a quick tug and there’s the feeling of hot breath against his ear. 

“You’ve been so good for me, baby,” Ricky says. “Maybe next time I’ll give you my cock.” Shane whimpers at the thought, his body clenching down around the fingers inside of him. Ricky chuckles softly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Shane? Taking my big cock in your ass -- or maybe I’ll take your mouth instead.” Ricky drags his tongue along the shell of Shane’s ear. “You were so greedy for it the other night.”

“ _Ryan_ ,” Shane groans, the name slipping out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

“I told you, Ryan isn’t here right now,” Ricky says. “Now say the right name, baby.” He tugs at the collar of Shane’s shirt and sinks his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck, _Ricky_.” The name feels both foreign and perfect on his tongue. Ricky twists his fingers, knuckles brushing against his prostate and lightning shoots through Shane’s veins. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Shane cries. 

His orgasm hits him like a freight train. Ricky mouth is still hot against his neck, pressing sloppy kisses to his skin and Shane rocks back against his hand, riding out the aftershocks. 

“You did so good, baby,” Ricky whispers. “So good.”

Shane collapses, boneless against the table. His labored breathing sounds so loud in the quiet room. Ricky eases his fingers out of him and presses a quick kiss to the back of his head.

“I’ll be right back,” he says. And it isn’t Ricky any more. It’s Ryan’s voice. Ryan’s gentle lips pressing into his hair.

When he returns, he cleans Shane up, helps him back into his pants and leads him over to the couch. He holds out a water bottle and helps Shane drink, carding his fingers through Shane’s hair and offering soft touches.

“How you feeling, big guy?” Ryan asks. 

“I -- uh. Wow,” Shane says. “You never told me you were some kind of sex god.”

Ryan wheezes out a laugh.

“Would you have believed me?”

“Absolutely not,” Shane says. Ryan leans in and the kiss is brief, but comforting. 

“So you wanna do that again some time?” he asks, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
